pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JKaffekimbo
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 08:39, 2011 February 27 Templates for your Profile I hope you're not angry but I added an Oshawott Template to your user page. If you don't like it then remove and and please let me know that I shouldn't do it again. If you like it I can make some more for you. Take a look at Winxfan1's user page for some inspiration. If you like the template but you want the colours changing that's fine, I can make it whatever colour you want, Pink, Green, Yellow you name it. If you like I can make you one for Cubchoo and Empoleon. Just let me know. Reply with a message on my talk page, click the part of my signature that says "Chief Editor of the Anime Department" Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:51, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Signature and More Userboxes I'd be more than happy to make you those userboxes. Make sure you sign your message next time by using four tildes ~ (<-four of that, no spaces) otherwise I might not realise you left that message. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 11:18, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes The proper name for them is userboxes I'll try to explain as best I can. The best people I know for Templates are Crimsonnavy, Evanf and Gaehwasan so if you don't understand what I mean, they'll give a better explanation. Basically there are three ways of making a userbox. You would be best using (because it's easy) which Crimsonnavy made which basically all you have to do is fill in the colours and the word's. I'll tell you the hard way when you get the hang of this way, or you can ask the other users. Go to the page you want to add the template (I'm guessing it's your profile although this will work on pretty much every page) On the page there's a line of Icons e.g. Bold, Italic, Bullet Points etc. Click on the one saying Template, then click Other Template / Magic Word. Then search "Fan". (Without the speech marks and punctuation.) Now there will be sections name backcolor logocolor file and name. The back colour will be the main colour, the logo colour will be the colour behind the image. The image will appear at the side and the Name will be what you're a fan of. So give it a go. Or you can edit this message then edit the template and change it to your likings, then switch this message to source mode, copy the template and paste it into the page. Obviously you can edit it to your liking those colour are Hex Codes. Go on this wiki's search engine and type in Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC)